Fanfic Mandess
by MyFallOutRomance
Summary: This is just a random fanfic me and my friend wrote. It contains Batman, Joker, Sweeny Todd, Jack Sparrow, Patrick Star, Orlando Bloom, Number 2, Harley, ect...and most importantly, US! D Its really random. Beware, it also contains oocness and yaoi XD


10/09/2008 23:39:06 Heather, Dearest

Authors Note – Heya guys Heather here! Well…this is just something my friend, ToniTheTerror, and me wrote one night when we were extremely bored D This is quite random, so beware. Plus, it might be out of character, but we are past caring PI ran it through spell check…XD

Enjoy x

10/09/2008 23:39:06 Heather, Dearest.. says: He sat alone in the corner, his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth slowly holding onto the tips of his shoes, pressing his nails into the leather onto his curled toes. He blinked, not properly thinking. It was dark and cold in here...with no light.

10/09/2008 23:45:19 Toni Drury says: People walked along the corridor outside.. he could hear their footsteps growing closer, and then fading away as they passed his room.

He looked up from his knees to stare at the small strand of light shining from under the door. He gritted his teeth and attempted to raise himself from the corner.. but this proved quite difficult.

10/09/2008 23:46:34 Heather, Dearest.. says: He grunted and his eyes widened as he saw the door open and a gaping light cause him to automatically shield his eyes. The light disappeared, and he took his hand away cautiously. Once again, he was in complete darkness...but he could sense a presence.

10/09/2008 23:49:06 Toni Drury says: The presence moved from the door and seemed to stomp over to the window. He could see a dark shadow standing there. He crawled forwards, not wanting to strain his legs..

"...Who's there?" he asked into the darkness, his voice short and raspy due to the lack of speech in his life.

10/09/2008 23:51:04 Heather, Dearest.. says: He heard the figure shift to face him, crawling across the floor trying to use his muscles he hadn't used properly in weeks. He felt a grip on his shoulder and he was pulled up 'Where is she?' the familiar voice grunted, making the joker smile, causing the remains of his untouched makeup to crack 'Who?' he asked and the grip tightened 'Harley!'

10/09/2008 23:56:28 Toni Drury says: "Why should I know where she is?" The joker said, looking at the fingertips of his black gloves. The batman shook the Joker via his shoulders.

"Don't play games with me." The Batman spat, a look of vivid anger in his eyes.

"Oh, but why? Games are fun..," the joker said, flashing a yellow smile.

10/09/2008 23:58:55 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'You know where she is, tell me or god so help me I will rip you apart!' The Dark one growled threateningly and the Joker pouted 'Now, now Batsy, there is no need to be upset. Besides, the last time I saw her was when she tried to seduce me. It worked but I threw her out the next night' He laughed as the Batman narrowed his eyes at his severely smudged black eyes

11/09/2008 00:01:44 Toni Drury says: "If you have done a single thing to-" The Batman began.

"-What? Hurt her? Blame her? KILL her?" The Joker asked, his eyes and smile widening. "You really think I am the sort of person who would do that?"

"I know you are the sort of person who would do that." The batman growled.

"Oh! Don't flatter me!" The Joker purred, batting his hand.

11/09/2008 00:03:24 Heather, Dearest. says: 'Why do you care anyway?' The Joker asked, looking puzzled and he raised his eyebrow 'She IS my bitch after all...why have you an interest in her?'

11/09/2008 17:29:24 Toni Drury says: "I don't..." The batman mumbled after a while. "I... just care if you have done anything to hurt her."

"But. Why?" The joker said slowly, as though talking to a stupid person.

"Because it is my duty to protect this town and its inhabitants!" The batman yelled.

11/09/2008 21:04:01 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Joker raised both eyebrows 'What about me?' he gave him a yellow teethed grin 'Don't push it' the Batman creased his forehead in distaste

11/09/2008 21:06:44 Toni Drury says: "But I am an inhabitant? I live here? Correct?" The joker asked, enquiringly.

"True.. but you are not a normal person." The Batman growled.

"Neither is Harley.. yet you still wish to know where she is.." The joker giggled, playing with the rim of his gloves.

11/09/2008 21:09:27 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'She is at heart, you have just bashed her and hurt her till she cant stand life anymore.' The Batman grip tightened on the Jokers shoulders 'Why, thank you batman, I do tend to do that to people' he smirked

11/09/2008 21:10:50 Toni Drury says: "I'm not going to let you ruin any more lives, Joker." The batman growled, walking to the window and looking to the sky. No sign of anyone needing him..

"Now.. Tell me where she is.." .

11/09/2008 21:13:21 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Joker brushed himself off, though he was quite weak in the knees as he hadn't stood up for as long as he had been in this prison 'Ah but Batsy, I haven't ruined yours have I?' the Batman turned to face him, a look of disgust on his face 'No, no, listen. I personally make your life interesting. Without me, your nothing' he chuckled

11/09/2008 21:20:50 Toni Drury says: "YOU ARE NOTHING!" The Batman roared, specks of spit flying into the clowns face. The joker staggered backwards, and then grinned once more.

"You really want to know where she is, Batsy?" he chuckled. "Well. I'll give you a hint.. Clowns.. Rides.. Maybe a ferries wheel or two..."

11/09/2008 21:29:07 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'The fairground!' The Batman made a run for the door but the Joker stood in front of him 'Why you going so fast Batsy? She might not even be there!' he cackled and he felt a hand round his neck 'WHERE IS SHE?!' The Batman roared and the Joker felt the spit on his face 'Say it, don't spray it' he smirked 'I want you to do something for me before I tell you'

11/09/2008 21:35:57 Toni Drury says: "And that would be?" The Batman asked, grabbing the joker by his collar and lifting him from the floor.

The joker coughed lightly and gave the Batman a stare. He licked his red lips and chewed his lip slightly.

"I think you can figure it out if you think carefully, Batty. Use those ears to search for the truth!" he said, giggling.

11/09/2008 21:37:57 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'What?' The Batman was getting very impatient, his pulses at a fast speed. The Joker smirked and licked his lips again 'If you really care for Harley as much as you say...you have to kiss me' he giggled cheekily

11/09/2008 21:43:10 Toni Drury says: "Kiss you? Why in the world would I want to kiss you?!" The Batman asked, dropping the joker to the floor and stepping backwards.

"Because I told you to.. and I have a very... " He stopped for a moment as he pulled out a silver detonator. "Persuasive... nature.."

11/09/2008 21:44:58 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Where did you get that?! They're supposed to strip you of weapons you sick fuck!' The Batman stepped back. He was armed, but couldn't attack the Joker under law of the jail. But he had done it before in the interrogation room...but this time the Joker had the upper hand 'Do it, and I will tell you where Harley is...' the Joker sneered, pressing the button so electrical fibres went along the wires.

11/09/2008 21:49:56 Toni Drury says: The batman took in an intake of breath.

"Don't!" he gasped. "I... Fine. I'll do it.. if you promise to tell me where she is as soon as it's done."

11/09/2008 21:51:12 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Joker stood up straight, beaming

11/09/2008 21:52:43 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Joker stood up straight, beaming. 'You will? I always knew you would at some point, Batsy' he chuckled and he stepped forward, the Batman was grimacing 'Oh but pointy ears, you have to enjoy it at least' 'Points ears?!'

11/09/2008 21:57:35 Toni Drury says: "Cute name, huh? Aren't I inventive?" The Joker mumbled, walking his fingers up the Batman's armour.

"Hm. Come on. Lets get this over with." The Batman growled, grabbing the Jokers wrist and moving his hand away.

"Oooh.. Exited are we?" The Joker giggled.

11/09/2008 21:58:50 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Batman narrowed his eyes in disgust 'You better tell me where she is, or I will attack you even though I'm not supposed to-' 'and I will just shock you' the Joker leaned forward, forcing their lips together

11/09/2008 22:01:30 Toni Drury says: The batman felt the jokers soft, scarred lips crash against his own.. for some strange reason.. he kissed back..

He knew what he was doing..

He knew it was wrong..

But he didn't know why he was doing it.

11/09/2008 22:04:05 Heather, Dearest.. says: He felt the Jokers scars brush his top lip, and he knew he was smiling. The Batman's eyes were still open...but he slowly closed them as the Jokers hands massaged his shoulders

11/09/2008 22:09:31 Toni Drury says: The Batman staggered backwards as he felt the weight of the joker on his abdomen. The joker drove him backwards to press him against the small rickety prison bed. In a heated flurry, the joker twisted so he was on the bottom.

11/09/2008 22:11:05 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Joker, get. off. me!' The Batman struggled and pushed him off and out of his grip and he stood up 'What the hell was that?!' He yelled furiously 'NOW WHERES HARLEY?!

11/09/2008 22:17:19 Toni Drury says: The Joker wiped his mouth, spreading some of the already smudged lipstick further across his face.

"I've already told you, Pointy.." The Joker said, winking.

11/09/2008 22:22:07 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Batman took a second to process what the Joker had just said 'WHY YOU-!' He ran over and pushed Joker into the wall and ran forward and sunk his sharp teeth into his neck hard.

11/09/2008 22:29:54 Toni Drury says: The Joker screeched and yelled amid cackles of pained laughter. He pushed the Batman off himself with his feet and caught his breath.

"Weren't you supposed to be... well.. I still don't know why you want to find Harley... You going to tell me?"

11/09/2008 22:34:20 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Why should I?!' the Batman spat. He had a horrible taste in his mouth...the Jokers lips tasted so much sweeter-no! He did NOT like that kiss AT ALL. It made him sick...not like the way he felt right now

11/09/2008 22:36:00 Toni Drury says: "Because she is madly in love with me.. so technically.. I have a right to know!" The joker whispered, an evil gleam in his eyes. "I'll also... more than likely follow you there.. and want to know the best part?" he asked, a look of excitement on his face. "There's nothing you can do to stop me!" he cackled, cresting with laughter.

11/09/2008 22:37:21 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Batman watched as the Joker laughed hard and his pulsed rate went up. He really should get to the fairground to save Harley, but that wasn't the real reason he was here. He just needed to keep himself sane...he needed to argue with the Joker again.

11/09/2008 22:39:31 Toni Drury says: "You think that I'm just going to let you stay here with that detonator? I know your just going to press it as soon as I leave - destroying any hope I have of saving her." The batman growled in a low tone. "Do you not even feel a tiny bit attached to her?" he then asked, moving his cape around more comfortably.

11/09/2008 22:42:13 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Joker stopped laughing abruptly and looked up at the Batman with those, black severely smudged eyes 'Oh Batman...you have no idea how many times I have told her she's not the one for me. But she is after all...my only friend' he lowered his head but then he licked his lips and looked back up again 'Don't you think your more attached to me?' he scratched his longs nails on the ground

11/09/2008 22:46:37 Toni Drury says: "I am your mortal enemy!" The Batman roared, but then he calmed and thought it through.

"I.. suppose I am close to you.. We spend nearly each day in each others company, usually.." The Batman mused.

11/09/2008 22:50:59 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'You see! Your realizing now!' The Joker walked forward, his hands behind his back 'You see...I told you. You complete me' he smiled, his untouched makeup crackling again. The Batman could see his real face nearly under the dirt and white. His purple trench coat was dusty somewhat, and he felt the sudden urge to rub it off.

11/09/2008 22:54:03 Toni Drury says: The Joker remained his tilted gaze into the batman's eyes, before turning on his heel and batting his hand.

"Fine. Go. Get lost. Get going. Leave." He mumbled, stepping over to the trickling sink to wash the blood from his neck.

11/09/2008 22:55:11 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Batman tried to shift his feet but he couldn't. The Joker turned round, wiping his neck with a dirty towel 'Oh, your still here?' he tilted his head, placing the grey, once white, towel back on the rail

11/09/2008 22:59:43 Toni Drury says: "I..." The Batman muttered, looking towards the door.

"Going to keep me company?" The joker asked, following the sentence with an wheezy laugh.

11/09/2008 23:01:00 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'No, I was just going-' The Batman said slowly edging towards the door 'Oh but Batsy! We have so much to talk about!' 'Joker, Harley needs me-' 'Oh forget about her!'

11/09/2008 23:03:53 Toni Drury says: "Forget? Forget just like you forget her constantly? Throw her to the side when you're 'busy'?" The batman growled, narrowing his white eyes.

The joker frowned.

"I don't forget her.."

11/09/2008 23:04:49 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Well she has told me about-' the Batman stopped abruptly, realizing the danger of what he had just said.

11/09/2008 23:06:11 Toni Drury says: "Told. You. WHAT?!" The Joker roared, that angry, evil glare present in his face again.

11/09/2008 23:07:26 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Its none of your business Joker' The batman growled 'Oh I think it is!' The Joker put his hands on his hips, the dust falling off him at an alarming rate

11/09/2008 23:08:25 Toni Drury says: "She told me.. how.. no matter how many times you pushed her away.. she still loved you no matter what." The Batman revealed, scowling angrily.

11/09/2008 23:09:25 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Which I find hard to believe, because I don't understand how anyone could love such a lowlife like you-' 'WHEN HAS SHE BEEN SAYING THIS?!' it was the Jokers time to yell. He didn't want the batman knowing of his ermm well...relationship problems

11/09/2008 23:11:27 Toni Drury says: "All the time. She talks to other people you know.. she is nice under all that crap you make her wear!" The Batman yelled.

11/09/2008 23:13:11 Toni Drury says: "All the time. She talks to other people you know.. she is nice under all that crap you make her wear!" The Batman yelled.

11/09/2008 23:16:53 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'I don't make her wear it! She chose it! And she shouldn't be talking to someone like you who will mess with her blonde head!' the Joker looked furious, so furious his pink showing skin was turning a deep shade of red, his fists were clenching 'Only because you brainwashed her! And for your information I think YOU'RE the one who is messing with her head! NOT ME!'

11/09/2008 23:19:16 Toni Drury says: "SHE IS THE ONE WHO FOUND ME! I DIDN'T GO LOOKING FOR HER!" The Joker screeched, blaring his hands at the Batman.

"YET YOU STILL CORRUPTED HER MIND!" The batman yelled back, stepping forward and shaking his fist.

11/09/2008 23:20:02 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Oh shut up pointy ears, you're just a bitch' The Joker turned away, folding his arms

11/09/2008 23:20:42 Toni Drury says: "At least I don't look like a Barbie doll dropped in acid.." the batman pouted

11/09/2008 23:21:05 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Jokers eyes flared 'Well at least I don't wear a cape that looks like a skirt;

11/09/2008 23:22:11 Toni Drury says: The batman looked behind him at his cape... did it look like a skirt?!

"At least I don't wear pants way too tight!"

11/09/2008 23:22:52 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Joker looked down at his trousers 'Yeah well at least I don't wear tights, you ballerina!' he pointed at batman's legs

11/09/2008 23:23:32 Toni Drury says: "THEY ARE LEGGINGS, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW." he screeched. "At least I wash my hair.."

11/09/2008 23:23:46 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'AT LEAST I SHOW MY HAIR!'

11/09/2008 23:24:20 Toni Drury says: "AT LEAST IM NOT INSANE!"

11/09/2008 23:24:33 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'AT LEAST I WEAR GREEN!'

11/09/2008 23:25:17 Toni Drury says: "What does green have to do with it?"

11/09/2008 23:25:41 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Nothing...its just a nice colour' The Joker stomped his foot

14:10:56 Toni Drury says: "And your saying black isn't?" The batman asked, scowling.

14:11:45 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Well it looks alright on you Batsy, if that is what your implying' he giggled

14:12:16 Toni Drury says: "Don't get flirty with me, clown." The batman pouted, folding his arms.

14:14:38 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Joker gave him an innocent face 'Why, I'm always flirtatious with you Batsy, haven't you noticed?'

14:15:22 Toni Drury says: The batman simply frowned.

"There's no real point as your not going to get anywhere."

14:16:32 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Pfft, Batsy' the Joker coughed 'Why would I like a guy wearing tights?'

14:17:35 Toni Drury says: "THEY ARE LEGGINGS." The batman yelled, getting thoroughly pissed off.

14:22:34 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Sorry please leave a tone after the beep, this contact has gone deaf beeeeep' the Joker said, his hands clasped over his ears

14:25:39 Toni Drury says: The batman narrowed his eyes and his frown deepened.

"If your going to be childish, then I'm going to leave and find Harley." he said, striding to the door.

"But I am a child, Batsy! I never went to school so I live my life like my childhood!" The joker said, grabbing the Batman's arm and shrugging.

14:26:40 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'And your telling me this, why?' The Batman said slowly, turning to face his enemy looking at him, his eyes deep but then he saw the fire bouncing in them. But he saw them no more as they were closed, the other person's mouth over his again..

14:29:33 Toni Drury says: The batman was shocked, but for some reason.. he didn't want to pull away.

The Joker tugged at the batman's cape in an act of desperation due to his kiss.

14:31:08 Heather, Dearest.. says: This is wrong...the Batman thought but he felt himself take hold of the Jokers waist and kiss him harder. The clown pulled him towards the rickety prison bed and sat him down, still kissing and sat on his legs and pushed him back

14:33:58 Toni Drury says: The Batman pulled at the knot in the Jokers tie till it came un-done. Then he started on the first button of the jokers custom made shirt.

14:35:06 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Joker giggled slightly as the Batman's gloved hand touched his flesh and he moved his head to the side as his neck was kissed

14:37:49 Toni Drury says: The batman pulled the shirt from the Jokers skinny trousers and slid it from his shoulders.

He then tugged the belt from its loops and tossed it aside.

14:38:50 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'You know Batsy, if you really wanna get busy we have to get rid of some of this costume' the Joker said slyly, running his hands up and down the black armour

14:40:36 Toni Drury says: "Agreed.. not the mask, though.." The batman growled, straddling the joker's hips.

14:43:52 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Oh no, Batty, never the mask' The Joker purred. The Batman stood up and the Joker sat cross-legged on the bed, wearing nothing but his greyish boxers. The Batman pulled his costume off, revealing his chest and bruises that went along with it

14:46:57 Toni Drury says: "Oooh.. Did I do all those bad-boys?" The Joker asked, circling a cut with his finger.

14:48:03 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Batman pushed the Jokers finger away 'Yes, you did' he growled and the Joker hugged him when all his armour was off

14:49:52 Toni Drury says: The Joker then crawled on top of the batman, grinning.

"Want to play a game?" The Joker asked, walking his fingers up the batman's chest

14:51:02 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'What kind of game?' The Batman looked suspicious and the Joker gave an annoyed sigh 'Just go along with it! Really Batman, when are you gunna get me in this position again? Now shut up and kiss me' he leaned down and kissed his lips with such gentleness it shocked the Batman

14:55:56 Toni Drury says: The Batman leant up to the Joker and kissed back, a little more passionately than the joker did.

He then scuffed his fingers on the side of the Joker's waist, silently asking for more.

15:01:10 Heather, Dearest.. Says: The Joker grinned a little as he bit into the Batman's collar bone slightly and sucking as he felt the Batman's hands explore his back and waist lovingly. He loved the feeling of the Batman's strong hands on his body. The Batman then gasped 'What's wrong?' the Joker cooed, playing with his pointy ears 'I have been here for ages, Harley-' the door opened with a slight creek

15:06:17 Toni Drury says: "...Harley!" The Batman stuttered, standing and causing the Joker to crash to the floor.

"All right, boys. What's goin' on?!" Harley demanded, stepping her red and black legs from the darkness, and then rounding the corner to point a gun at the two men.

15:09:46 Heather, Dearest.. says: Her eyes then widened and her hands fell limply to the side as she saw the Joker stand up next to the half naked Batman and her eyes watered 'Puddin'...what is goin' on?' she squeaked

15:15:41 Toni Drury says: "Uh.. nothing Harley.. I was just.. Inspecting the bruises.." The Joker lied, convincingly.

"I thought you said she was at the fair ground?" The batman growled at the joker.

"I was, Bats. But I got bored!" Harley said, striding into the room - her bells jingling.

15:16:44 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'And I came back to find this' she spat, looking down at them both 'Puddin'...I thought you loved me' she started to cry

15:18:39 Toni Drury says: "I do, cherry-pie... I told you the truth!" The Joker said, hurrying up to her. "Don't you believe me?" he asked with a pout and a grin.

15:19:38 Heather, Dearest. says: 'I just f-found you k-kissing Batman! WHY WOULD I?!' she yelled in his face and she placed her hand over her mouth 'Sorry puddin', I didn't mean to shout-' Batman was edging out the door

15:22:07 Toni Drury says: The Joker smiled and held out his arms to Harley. Harley squeaked slightly and jumped into his arms, grinning. Then, The Joker noticed batman making a leave for it. He grabbed the back of his cape (owing to the fact that the batman had gotten dressed) and tugged him backwards.

15:26:29 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Batman sighed 'And you!' Harley accused him and jumped out of the clowns arms and pointed a finger in his face 'You betrayed me! You cheated with Joker!' The Joker nodded looking angry but then stopped 'Wait..what?'

15:28:22 Toni Drury says: Harley clasped her hands over her mouth and made a small "Ooop." noise. She turned to the Joker and bit her lip.

"Mista J... I.. I didn't mean to.. I..." she stuttered. She could see the joker getting angrier

15:29:35 Heather, Dearest.. says: The Jokers eyes flared as he stared at the Batman with the angriest expression he had ever seen on the Jokers face 'But you gotta admit puddin', you cheated on me, so that mean!'

15:30:02 Heather, Dearest.. says: means-' she screamed at the top of her voice 'THE BATMAN IS A WHORE!'

15:32:21 Toni Drury says: "What? I'm.. I'm not!" The Batman frowned.

"You were gonna have two people on your arm, Bats." Harley said, closing her eyes as if she knew best.

"It's on, Batman. Bring it." The Joker hissed, evilly.

15:34:48 Heather, Dearest.. says: Something then fell on Batman's head and it landed on his hand. It was a piece of popcorn...he raised an eyebrow and they all looked up 'Heather, don't drop the popcorn!' they heard someone hiss. They saw two girls sitting on top of the bars on the roof

15:37:04 Toni Drury says: "ACK. GET TO THE ACTION." The other girl said, throwing a soda at the batman. "GET SOME FRIENDS..."

15:38:28 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'OCH FUCKIN' AYE!' the girl with brown hair laughed as the Batman rubbed the sofa off his face and Harley and the Joker were in fits 'Good aim' she commented. The girl with the T on her neck swung her legs

15:40:35 Toni Drury says: The Batman growled at the two girls.

"Don't make me set my ears on you." he hissed.

Toni laughed and fell off the roof into the scene.

"HAI HARLEY." She said, laughing.

15:41:54 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Hi...' she giggled and they heard a sudden 'Wheee!!' And Heather landed in the Jokers arms 'Hey Joker' she grinned and the Batman folded his arms, left out 'Yeah, like your getting attention' Toni said standing up and he looked taken aback

15:43:33 Toni Drury says: "What is that supposed to mean?" The Batman asked, pouting.

"Well.. The joker's changed like.. three times.. You haven't changed once.." Toni said, pretending to file her nails.

15:45:18 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'I have! Well maybe not in like...hmm' The Batman was stumped and Heather was staring into the Jokers eyes and he whispered in her ear 'He hasn't really...he's still as annoying as ever' she clasped her mouth not to laugh and she got down and stood next to Toni who was grinning D

15:48:04 Toni Drury says: Toni flicked the Batman's ears, knowing it would annoy him.

The batman attempted to bat her hand away, but Toni was very persistent. Harley giggled, too.

15:49:47 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Pointy ears!' Heather flicked the left while Toni flicked the right and he batted them off 'No!' 'HEY, HOW DID THEY GET IN!?' a guard yelled 'Oh shut up, you breast' heather batted her hand

15:51:22 Toni Drury says: The guard ran at her with a pen and began to poke her arm. The Batman made a face like 'OO' and the others laughed.

16:14:44 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather was looking like this And got out her lightsaver and he backed away from her

16:16:31 Toni Drury says: "Luke, I am your father." Toni said with a very serious expression.

The joker got out a knife and stabbed the guard in the back. "That was fun." he said

16:17:52 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Why so serious?' Heather asked Toni and they rolled about in laughter 'That's my line!' The Joker growled and then he stared at them both rolling about the ground like this OO

16:18:07 Heather, Dearest.. says: looking like

16:19:55 Toni Drury says: "I want my phone call!" Toni giggled. just to piss the joker off. Everybody laughed, even Harley who was trying to keep it I

16:19:57 Toni Drury says: in

16:21:06 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'You complete me!' Heather yelled and the Jokers cheeks went red as they laughed and the Batman had a face like this --

16:21:48 Toni Drury says: "I BELIEVE IN HARVEY DENT!!" Toni screeched, rolling on the floor with laughter.

16:23:34 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Oh really? HIT ME!' Heather giggled and the Joker did, right across the jaw. She felt the blood trickle down her mouth and she put her hands on her hips 'Now Joksy, that was a little extreme' she said and the Joker folded his arms AND TONI KICKED HIM IN THE NUTS

16:24:44 Toni Drury says: "BASTARRD. GO GET A BARBIE DOOLL." She said with a face like . The joker curled over in pain and Toni just flipped him off, handing a cute hankie to Heather

16:25:39 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather took it and wiped the blood off and she stood over the Joker 'Just because you smell' she said and the Batman smirked 'TIGHTSS!!' the yelled in his face, Harley kneeling beside the joker

16:30:55 Toni Drury says: Toni yawned.

"You are boring me, Batman." She said, blaming him

16:32:29 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Just cause...I don't...fangirl over him!' he folded his arms and they looked at each other, gaping their mouths 'AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING A MINUTE AGO??' Heather and Toni said at the same time

16:34:23 Toni Drury says: "I was... oh.. shut up!" He screeched, batting his hand at the two.

"lets go somewhere.." Toni mused, putting a finger on the side of her face and thinking.

16:58:46 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Take me, please!' The Joker pleaded, he needed to get out of this place. Heather looked him up and down 'Mhmm if you think your going anywhere think again. We want some batman/joksy slash'

17:00:57 Toni Drury says: "Yes." Toni said, nodding. "Now go do."

The Joker looked from Toni and Heather's defiant expressions, to Harley, to the batman and back again not saying a word

17:01:49 Heather, Dearest.. says: He licked his lips 'Alright then' Batman OO Heather D Toni Harley

17:05:39 Toni Drury says: Toni and Heather sat side by side with crossed legs on the floor, a box of popcorn between them.

"GOGOGO!" Toni yelled, grinning.

The Joker then pounced on batman, to tremendous applause from Toni and Heather.

17:10:16 Heather, Dearest.. says: Harley watched, trying to look angry but she couldn't resist the sexiness. She sat down next to Toni and took some popcorn. The Batman put his hands down the Jokers pants; he was STILL in his boxers. Heather and Toni were admiring him earlier until he hat Heather in the jaw. But they weren't thinking of that. The Joker slid the Batman's armour off and kissed his neck

17:11:58 Toni Drury says: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Toni and Heather said in unison.

"IS SOMEONE TAPING THIS?!" Toni yelled looking around. Harley had her cell phone out and was filming every second of it..

17:13:24 Heather, Dearest.. says: In one swift move they were both naked on top of each other, the Batman straddling the Jokers hips. Heather was melting and Toni was foaming at the mouth while Harley was giggling.

17:14:30 Toni Drury says: SUDDENLY. TO BREAK THE SEXUALL TENSION...

SWEENEY TODD ENTERED THE ROOM LOOKING AMAZINGLY SEXY AND BRANDISHING HIS RAZOR

17:15:05 Heather, Dearest.. says: AND THEN JACK SPARROW CAME THROUGH THE WINDOW ON A ROPE AND SWEENY AND HIM STARED AT EACH OTHER.

17:16:39 Toni Drury says: "Holy.. You look like me.." Sweeney said, frowning.

"How do you know that it is not you who looks like me?" Jack said, swaying from the effect of rum.

"You need a shave, sir. Would you.. like one?" Sweeney said with a malicious gleam in his eyes.

17:20:00 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Chocolate might be find in this place-' Willie Wonkah then entered and saw all of them. His nose twitched as he saw the two men having it on in the bed, he sat down to watch.

17:21:45 Toni Drury says: "Most interesting.." he mused, tilting his hat slightly. Toni walked over to him and waved.

"Got any candy?" She asked, grinning.

"Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker!" He said, smiling. Toni frowned, a confused look on her face.

17:22:49 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'I HAS CANDY!' Heather yelled and put her hand in her pockets and kept shovelling candy after candy after candy. 'A fat kid I am to be leeeleee' Heather sang and Jack walked over to her, swaying a little 'Got any rum?'

17:27:52 Toni Drury says: Willy Wonka stood, then.

"Hello, good fellow." He said, patting Jack on the back. "Why don't you have some of this chocolate?" He asked, producing a bar of purple wrapped chocolate from his sleeve, then. "It is my new 'Rum-diddly-um-um chocolate bar." he laughed a high giggle. "Try it!" He said, pushing the bar into Jacks hands.

17:29:55 Heather, Dearest.. says: Jack raised an eyebrow 'I would hate to look like you, sir' he said and examined the chocolate bar as Heather and Toni stifled giggles 'Pirates don't eat chocolate' he shoved it back into the sour looking Willi Wonkah. Orlando Bloom randomly walked into the scene wearing sunglasses 'Hey guys' he grinned. 'Oh hey Will' Jack said, continuously swaying 'Will?' Orlando looked puzzled, and HOT.

17:30:45 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'My, my you look different today' Jack said, placing a finger on the cuff of the neck of his shirt

17:35:42 Toni Drury says: Toni pretended to throw up at Orlando bloom, making it obvious that she didn't like him.

Suddenly. EDWARD SCISSORHANDS walked into the scene, too.

"OMGITSEDWARD!" Toni yelled

17:37:51 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather narrowed her eyes at Toni for not liking the most obvious hottest guy ever, beside the Joker. Hold on, she turned to look at the Joker who was sitting on the bed fully dressed next to the Batman 'Well, we were being ignored' he stuck out his tongue. Meanwhile Jack was examining Orlando, thinking he was Will. 'Seriously! Where are your pirate clothes!'

17:41:12 Toni Drury says: "Pirate clothes? What are you talking about? Is this some stupid Paparazzi stunt?" Orlando questioned.

Toni was playing with the buckles on Edwards suit and grinning cheezily

17:53:44 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather was staring at Orlando with big eyes, full of want. The Joker narrowed his eyes at Heather and Toni, not paying attention to him in the slightest. What really pissed him off was the fact that Harley was chatting up Willi...his ears burned.

17:56:53 Toni Drury says: Toni patted The Joker on the head, seeing that he felt left out.

"Aww. Don't worry Jokie :D" She said, grinning.

Suddenly. An umpa loompa walked in the room and died.

17:58:03 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather screamed at the sight of it and its gay black hairdo and grabbed onto Orlando who grinned at her. Sweeny walked over and cut all of Tonis hair off

17:58:52 Toni Drury says: Toni stared at her reflection and burst out crying. (ihu --)

18:00:01 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather gaped at Sweeny and kicked his leg and he then cut her T-shirt in half 'Heh' her cheeks burned as the Joker sat on Batman's knees

18:02:17 Toni Drury says: Toni, still crying on the floor, grabbed willy wonka and shook him. This caused 40 chocolate bars to fall from his pockets. Toni began to chomp on them. The fact being that she ate when she was upset.

18:04:16 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather stared at her eating and crying on the floor. She picked up all of Tonis hair and glued it back together and put it on her head, good as new.

18:05:26 Toni Drury says: Toni beamed, happy that she had hair again. she sniffled and said "Now I know what Britney spears feels like.." she said, still grinning.

18:06:43 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather smiled at her. She picked her up and looked round at everyone in the room. 'OMG YAY!' she ran up to Patrick star and gave him a big hug

18:08:26 Toni Drury says: Toni furrowed her brow.

"Where the hell did he come from?" she wondered. THEN SUDDENLY She caught sight of Numbuh 2 from Kids Next Door. She squeed Harley-ish-ly and Ran up to him, hugging him.

18:10:29 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather and Patrick were talking about spoons WHEN SUDDENLY a huge disco ball came from the room and it wasn't me by shaggy started playing

18:11:24 Toni Drury says: Everyone began dancing until suddenly, the batman died.

18:13:05 Heather, Dearest.. says: Everyone stared at the dead Batman. They shrugged and continued dancing. Just then superman died in a ditch

18:14:38 Toni Drury says: Suddenly. For no reason at all. A donkey ate a can of beans.

18:16:15 Heather, Dearest.. says: And at the same time, Sophie walked into a sheep

18:17:56 Toni Drury says: Toni sensed this..

"OMG. SHEEP. SOPHIE. COLLISON." she yelled, but no-on heard her.. because un bemoans to all of them... Toni didn't exist.

18:20:04 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather blinked and walked through the ghost Toni into the arms of Orlando Bloom 'THATS IT! WHERE IS TONETH?!' yelled Joker looking around for her, throwing the dead body of Batman out of the window

18:21:49 Toni Drury says: Suddenly a random wizard walked into the room and yelled

"TONI HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY SIR I-CAPTURE-GIRLS-ALOT!"

18:22:05 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'DUMBLEDORE!' Heather screamed, jumping up and down

18:22:31 Toni Drury says: "No... It is.. MICHEAL JACKSON?" The joker asked.

18:23:11 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather stared at him. 'Mehh he has a nose' Heather wrinkled her own 'Now where is thee lovely toneth'

18:23:42 Toni Drury says: "She is down a well in Africa." The wizard said, plainly/

18:24:08 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Yes, my planned work' Heather said to herself while people were dancing 'Muhahahahaha, Jack shall be mine'

18:25:06 Toni Drury says: Jack, however. Was now on the other side of the Atlantic, drunk on his boat.

18:28:05 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heathers eyes widened as she realized this 'TO ATLANTIC!!' she jumped out of the window and stole the Batman's wings and flew off into the sky

18:28:39 Toni Drury says: "Bye, Heather!" Toni said, waving like the people did to the titanic

18:29:53 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'I'm off to find my lover! BYE TONETH!!' Heather screamed and Toni became visible again 'Hai guys :D'

18:31:01 Toni Drury says: Toni then growled and looked round the room of random people.

"ALLRIGHT, SCUMBAGS." She yelled, angrily. "I WANT SOMEONE TO BUY ME A COFFEE AND I WANT IT NOW!"

18:32:21 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'I have coffee flavoured chocolate if your interested!' Willi said, trying to act cool 'och aye, you canne give her at!' Groundskeeper Willi said from the door

18:33:20 Toni Drury says: "Ew. Gross." Toni pouted, sitting on the windowsill.

Willy looked hurt, while Willie just growled in his kilt.

18:35:10 Heather, Dearest.. says: Meanwhile Heather landed on Jacks boat, freezing cold, her face dripping with white frost, her eyelashes pure white. 'J-Jack?' she called, her teeth chattering. Toni sat in the same cell drinking her hot coffee. She glared in envy

18:36:34 Toni Drury says: Jack swayed from the cabin and saw heather.

"Heather, baby.. Come and join th'party..." he slurred.

Toni used her massive binoculars to view this and made a face like

18:37:41 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather did random thumbs up sign, hoping Toni would see. She followed Jack in. Some party, only her and Jack were in there. Oh and...that monkey. Meanwhile Sweeny had glomped Toni, and was kissing her neck

18:40:12 Toni Drury says: Toni just made a '¬¬' face all the way through the kissing, looking bored.

Sweeney generally just enjoyed kissing rather than slitting necks for once.

The Joker decided to leave with Harley on one arm and batty on the other.

"Bye gaiz." he muttered, leaving for the fairground.

18:41:19 Heather, Dearest.. says: Batman trailed limply at his side, kinda dead, whereas Harley was all over him. Sweeny Todd then felt a sharp pain in his back and number 2 grabbed Toni instead and locked their lips together

18:43:45 Toni Drury says: At this, Toni perked up, no longer with a bored expression. She wrapped her arms around Two's neck and laughed.

Edward scissor hands was playing cards (badly) with Willy Wonka and the dead Ooompa Loompa still sat in the middle of the floor... dead.

18:46:14 Heather, Dearest.. says: Jack shoved rum in Heathers hand and she said 'Soo um...you alone in here?' she purred and then Orlando walked through from the back IN NOTHING BUT A TOWEL.

18:46:51 Toni Drury says: "Uhh.. Not exactly.." he said, fixing his eyeliner surrounded eyes on Heather and smiling, showing his single golden tooth

18:47:57 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Ohh I see' she giggled and Orlando walked out into the cold wearing only that towel. Heather raised an eyebrow. Jack stared at her...AND...HE...

18:49:38 Toni Drury says: GRABBED HEATHER IN A VERY SEXUALL WAY. PUTTING HIS HAIRY LIPS (XD) ON HERS AND PUTTING HIS ABNORMALLY SKINNY LEGS BETWEEN HERS.

18:50:36 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather kissed his hairy lips (lmao) and he then kissed her neck, warming up the spot where the cold had gotton too

18:51:03 Toni Drury says: Orlando just sat watching like ¬¬

18:51:16 Heather, Dearest.. says: While Heather was like D

18:51:53 Toni Drury says: And Jack was like (mm)

18:52:14 Heather, Dearest.. says: And Orlando was like (emo)

18:52:27 Toni Drury says: And Toni was like -)

18:52:41 Heather, Dearest.. says: And Heather was like (sun)

18:52:48 Heather, Dearest.. says: ayeeee

18:53:15 Toni Drury says: And The Joker was like -(

18:55:44 Heather, Dearest.. says: Harley and the Joker were making out in the fairground when the Batman suddenly came back to life, and he met up with the umpa loompa in a dark alley

18:56:08 Toni Drury says: "Hallo." The umpa loompa said.

18:56:18 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'Hey' the Batman grunted

18:56:44 Toni Drury says: "Whould you lieek to buy an elephant?" the umpa loompa asked.

18:56:56 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'No, something else' the batman said cheekily

18:57:12 Toni Drury says: "What would that be?" The umpa loompa asked.

18:57:29 Heather, Dearest.. says: 'You' :D

18:58:00 Toni Drury says: "Ohkay." the umpa loompa said, thinking that the batman was indeed a whore.

18:58:40 Heather, Dearest.. says: They got it on.

18:59:07 Toni Drury says: And Toni died from boredness due to exposure to her mothers ranting.

18:59:26 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather died of cant be bothered walking 2 miles to see her friends againess

19:00:30 Toni Drury says: And the joker hung upside-down and died from being hung upside down for a long timeness

which caused blood to spurt outta his ears.

which also caused Harley to commit suicide.

19:01:05 Heather, Dearest.. says: And Sweeny Todd died when he ate willi wonkahs chocolate, which means Toni died again as she ate it as well

19:02:00 Toni Drury says: Which caused everyone to die because if Toni and heather were dead, there were no moar insanely awesome people in the world.

So everyone in the world died.

19:02:32 Heather, Dearest.. says: When everyone died, Heather came back to life for one second and got married to Toni

19:03:10 Toni Drury says: And Toni was alive too. then died again to go rape Heath Ledger

19:03:30 Heather, Dearest.. says: When they were both dead, Heather raped the joker

19:04:00 Toni Drury says: Then the joker suddenly sprang to life, killed heather and stole her wedding ring.

19:04:23 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather then came back to life and stabbed him with her H necklace

19:04:31 Toni Drury says: The joker died.

19:04:39 Heather, Dearest.. says: Heather died.

19:04:45 Toni Drury says: The world died.

19:04:50 Heather, Dearest.. says: The universe died.

19:05:00 Toni Drury says: The only one left... was WALL-E

19:05:26 Heather, Dearest.. says: He lived all eternity, and fell in love with Tonis anklebone

19:05:35 Toni Drury says: The.

19:05:38 Heather, Dearest.. says: End.


End file.
